(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to artificial fishing lures and more particularly to an artificial fishing lure which is especially suited to be fished along the bottom or surface of a lake, stream or bay with a minimum of snagging of debris. Most particularly, this invention relates to an artificial fishing lure which is provided with one or more hooks projecting upward from the dorsal surface of the lure body and adapted to remain stable and not interfere with the action of the lure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Many fishing lures have been proposed heretofore. Some of them have required a great deal of skill to manipulate in use and could be effectively employed only by a skilled angler. Others have the objectionable characteristic of catching on weeds, rocks, logs and other obstructions in the water, most usually located along the bottom. Various attempts have been made to solve this problem by constructing lures and hooks with guards intended to prevent entanglement with the weeds. However, such guards are not always completely effective. Furthermore, the guards decrease the efficiency of the hooks and make it easier for a fish to avoid capture.
One method of avoiding entanglement of fishing equipment with marine plants is taught by R. B. Lewis in U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,452. The patent teaches attaching a weed cutter to the fishing line ahead of the lure or hook. However, this additional equipment impairs manipulation of the bait, whether artificial or other. Also, the added equipment is designed only to deal with weeds. In the case of other debris, the weed cutter itself may represent a snagging problem rather than a cure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,651, G. F. Borger teaches resisting snagging underwater obstructions by providing a fishing lure the hook section of which curves rearward and upwardly from the rear of the body of the lure. While this hook orientation enhances the resistance to snagging, the fact that the hook trails the lure and is not shielded from debris by the body of the lure results in an unsatisfactory solution to the problem. Also, the patent teaches a lure with a fixed, or solidly attached, hook which aids the fish in disengaging the hook. Finally, the patent teaches providing only one single hook, which reduces the likelihood of success as compared to one or more double or triple hooks.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an aritifical fishing lure with improved resistance to snagging underwater debris.
More particularly, an object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing lure with one or more single or multiple hooks dorsally attached to the body of the fish-shaped lure.
A further object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing lure that is capable of effective use even by amateur and unskilled anglers. No special skill or technique is required to control the lure so as to perform movements similar to those of live bait. It responds instantly to simply lifting the rod tip to move the lure and then reeling the slack.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an artificial fishing lure adapted to permit attachment of a flexible material, such as plastic, leather or pork rind, onto the rearward end of the body of the lure to simulate a tail.